


Тепловой удар

by holy_macaroni66



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Shameless Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_macaroni66/pseuds/holy_macaroni66
Summary: Тепловой индекс превысил отметку в 112 единиц, аномальная жара продержится до выходных. Удастся ли Ганнибалу и Уиллу выдержать знойный натиск?





	Тепловой удар

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heat Wave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555649) by [kronette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette). 



> Моей замечательной бете Mona_Mour (=^.^=)
> 
> От автора:  
> Судя по всему, пот будет лить градом. Порно, порно и ничего, кроме порно ;3

Изнуряющая жара и удушливая влажность их нынешнего убежища совсем не беспокоили Уилла, но Ганнибал буквально плавился в мареве сорокаградусного зноя. Белые льняные брюки и рубашка с коротким рукавом намокли от пота и липли к его телу. Там, где на ткани образовались влажные пятна, она выглядела вызывающе прозрачной.

Это отвлекало.

Уилл пытался сконцентрироваться на звучащей вокруг него испанской речи, выделяя уже знакомые словосочетания и фразы в потоке слов местных жителей, наводнивших городские улочки во время обеденного перерыва.

Краем глаза он рассеяно отметил, как Ганнибал снял шляпу, вытер взмокший лоб, и водрузил ее обратно. Несмотря на тень от зонта, под которым они расположились, его покрасневшее лицо тут же снова покрылось мелкими бисеринами пота.

Уилл достал бумажник и бросил наличку на стол.

— Давай вернемся в номер.

Ганнибал медленно моргнул, заторможенно реагируя на обращенные к нему слова, и Уилл с нарастающей тревогой подумал о признаках теплового удара.

— Ганнибал?

Тот все же заставил себя подняться, стирая ладонью пот над верхней губой.

— Прости, Уилл. Все это адское пекло.

Прикусив язык, дабы случайно не ляпнуть что-нибудь, о чем он стал бы сожалеть, Уилл двинулся неторопливо, заботясь о том, чтобы Ганнибал не перенапрягся.

Гостиная виллы, где они сняли апартаменты, не была оборудована кондиционером, но ее панорамные окна выходили на океан, с которого дул сильный бриз. Москитная сетка отражала атаку назойливых насекомых.

Уилл положил ладонь Ганнибалу между лопаток и увел его подальше от работающего в спальне кондиционера.

— Ты можешь простудиться, если слишком резко остынешь, с твоим-то перегревом, — произнес он с мягким упреком. — Ты доктор, ты и сам это знаешь.

— Может быть, мне наплевать, — огрызнулся Ганнибал, бросая шляпу на стул и промахиваясь. С раздраженным вздохом он упал в кресло, сползая ниже и откидывая голову на бархатную спинку. — Прежде жара никогда меня не беспокоила.

— Со временем наши тела меняются. Возможно, ты слишком привык к длинным и холодным балтиморским зимам, — задумчиво сказал Уилл, вскрывая бутылку с прохладной водой и протягивая ее Ганнибалу. — Пей.

Проигнорировав направленный на него возмущенный взгляд, Уилл подошел к окну, всматриваясь в линию горизонта над океаном. Запах, принесенный бризом, напомнил ему о детстве, проведенном у залива с его пронизывающими шквальными ветрами, сбивающими с ног.

— Мы должны переехать в более прохладное место на лето. Крайстчерч, Осло, Рейкьявик. — перечислял Ганнибал названия городов.

— Исландия? Серьезно? — спросил Уилл. Не желая потакать ворчанию Ганнибала, он произнес это настолько весело и иронично, насколько позволяла ситуация. — Почему бы нам не уехать еще дальше? Например, заняться научными исследованиями и махнуть за Полярный Круг.

— Слишком безлюдно, — послышалось сзади недовольное бурчание.

— Мне нравится такая погода, — с напускным равнодушием заявил Уилл. Он стоял у открытого окна, чувствуя сверлящий его затылок взгляд. Ухмыляясь, Уилл медленно расстегнул пуговицы, не оставляя никаких сомнений в собственных намерениях. Легкая рубашка соскользнула с его плеч и затрепетала на ветру, удерживаемая лишь кончиками пальцев.

Теплый воздух накалялся все сильнее, и Уилл провел рукой по животу над краем ремня, чувствуя тяжелый обжигающий взгляд, скользящий по его плечам. Он скинул обувь и ступив на прохладную плитку, пошевелил голыми пальцами. Запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза, он почти видел Ганнибала, грациозно скользящего по полу, подобно рыси, преследующей добычу. Хищно сверкающий взгляд, капли пота, стекающие с висков по острым скулам и шее, исчезают за воротником рубашки и впитываются во влажную ткань.

Ощущение жара, неумолимо накатывающего на его открытую спину, стало единственным предупреждающим сигналом, прежде чем сильные руки сомкнулись вокруг талии, вынуждая Уилла прижаться к твердой груди любимого. Он слегка откинулся назад, позволив Ганнибалу принять часть своего веса и лишь усилив этим разгоряченность их тел. Капелька пота, щекоча кожу, скатилась вдоль позвоночника, за ней еще одна, и Уилла бросило в жар, никак не связанный с полуденным зноем. Он повернул голову и потеревшись о плечо Ганнибала, пробормотал:

— Минуту назад ты умирал от жары.

И едва не захлебнулся резким вдохом, когда острые зубы вонзились в его шею, оставляя жалящую метку, сладко ноющую под кожей.

— Дразнишься, — проурчал Ганнибал в пылающее ухо и наградил его еще одним засосом.

— И продолжу дразниться, если ты не продолжишь то, что начал, — мягко парировал Уилл. Он развернулся в крепко удерживающих его объятиях лицом к Ганнибалу и закрыл глаза, прижавшись к его губам поцелуем.

Уилл полностью погрузился в ощущения: скользкая влажная кожа под его пальцами, вкус соли вдоль челюсти и шеи Ганнибала, мягкий шорох ткани, когда Уилл снимал с него рубашку, и чистый мужественный запах мускуса и пота, заполняющий ноздри Уилла, пока он слизывал с груди и живота Ганнибала дорожки соленых капель, бегущих вниз, к поясу брюк.

Стоя на коленях у незашторенного окна, выходящего на частный пляж, Уилл снял с Ганнибала оставшуюся одежду. От мысли, что в любой момент кто-нибудь из обитателей виллы может пройти мимо и увидеть их, его сердце забилось сильнее и чаще, гулко отдаваясь в ушах, а член полностью затвердел.

Он слушал прерывистые вздохи Ганнибала, ничуть не меньше взволнованного перспективой быть застуканным на месте, и наслаждался тихим стоном одобрения, когда плотно обхватил губами головку его члена. Вкус и запах наполнили и захватили Уилла, когда он прижался ближе, отчаянно желая заглотить Ганнибала целиком и раствориться в нем. В поиске хоть какой-то опоры он вцепился в его крепкую упругую задницу. Уилл заскулил, посасывая член, и вибрации его горла вынудили Ганнибала крепко сжать пальцы в его волосах, насаживая на себя его голову.

Подстегиваемый болью, запахом, вкусом и влажным теплом, Уилл с громким стоном принял в себя столько, сколько мог. Прижав ствол языком, он насадился сильнее, головка уперлась в его в горло и запульсировала глубоко внутри, когда Ганнибал кончал ему в глотку. Уилл выпустил член изо рта, жадно глотая воздух, принял последние капли на подбородок и щеку, а затем обсосал головку и дочиста вылизал ствол.

Ганнибал опасно качнулся, и Уилл обхватил руками его бедра. Устало прижавшись лбом к его животу, он пытался выровнять дыхание, игнорируя свой болезненно ноющий член.

Ноги Ганнибала подкосились, и он тяжело опустился рядом с Уиллом на колени. Его кожа побагровела и пылала жаром, он перегрелся и взмок еще сильнее. Сморгнув застилающий глаза едкий пот, Ганнибал обхватил щеку Уилла ладонью, размазывая по коже сперму большим пальцем.

— Ты станешь моей погибелью, — проронил Ганнибал надломленным голосом — свидетельством того, как далеко зашел Уилл, следуя за своим вожделением. И сейчас Уилл не мог с уверенностью сказать, сколько правды скрывалось в этой шутке.

— Ты неуязвим, — выдал он первое, что пришло в голову. Ошалевший от духоты и пронизывающего тело острого желания, он склонился, оставляя темный засос под ключицей Ганнибала и прочертил ногтями по его плечам. — Коснись меня, — взмолился Уилл, опаляя жарким дыханием его кожу.

Его желание немедленно исполнилось: опрокинув Уилла навзничь, Ганнибал стянул с него брюки и широко провел влажным расслабленным языком вдоль члена, вырывая из Уилла полный удовольствия стон. Крепкие ладони скользили по груди Уилла, Ганнибал уткнулся носом в его бедро, спускаясь ниже, к внутренней стороне, и Уилл развел ноги шире, предоставляя ему свободу действий. Резкий вскрик застрял его в горле, когда Ганнибал слизал пот с внутренней поверхности его бедер и облизал яйца, оставляя языком прохладный влажный след, моментально подсыхающий в теплом воздухе и стягивающий нежную кожу.

Переполненный ощущениями и болезненно возбужденный, Уилл весь потонул в наслаждении, когда Ганнибал царапнул ногтями его соски и плотно обхватил губами головку напряженного члена, одновременно скользя плотно прижатым языком по чувствительной уздечке. Черные пятна вспыхнули и закружились перед глазами Уилла, и он рухнул в мощный головокружительный оргазм. Рвано дыша и сглатывая так, словно пытался напиться влажным воздухом, Уилл прохрипел:

— Кажется, ты меня прикончил.

Ганнибал упал рядом, прикрывая глаза рукой, пока его дыхание приходило в норму, вновь становясь размеренным и спокойным, в отличие от шумного, прерывистого дыхания Уилла.

— В таком случае, мы квиты.

Хриплые, глубокие вдохи сменились тихими и нежными смешками, сливающимися с довольным смехом Ганнибала.

— Я бы не отказался от прохладного душа.

— И какие будут предложения? Лично я не уверен, что мои ноги в данный момент способны донести хоть куда-нибудь мое тело, — объявил Ганнибал возмутительно самодовольным тоном.

Уилл наградил его самой невинной из своих улыбок.

— Кто первый доберется до ванной, тот решает, куда мы поедем в следующий раз. — Так и не дождавшись реакции, Уилл добавил: — И кто из нас будет снизу в ближайший ночной сеанс интенсивной еблетерапии.

Он начал было вставать, но Ганнибал внезапно ущипнул его за воспаленный сосок, отвлекая внимание.

Уилл перевернулся на бок и подпер голову рукой, любуясь мускулистой спиной и крепкой задницей Ганнибала, направляющегося в ванную. Через мгновение раздался шум льющейся воды. Уилл сладко потянулся и лениво поднялся на ноги. Ему было плевать, куда они направятся дальше — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Ганнибал закрывал глаза на все маленькие, но порой откровенно нахальные манипуляции, которыми Уилл раскручивал его на то, что хотел. Куда с большим нетерпением он ждал ночи, предвкушая, как будет наконец оттрахан. И завтрака, который Ганнибал закажет для них на следующее утро.


End file.
